Cambios extraños que hay en mí
by Loops Magpe
Summary: A sus once años, Sesshoumaru no parece un alumno común con su apariencia llamativa y escalofriante frialdad. Pero lo que compartía con el resto de sus compañeros fue que jamás pidió una clase de sexualidad. Oneshot para el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Sexy Style en la categoría de parejas crack.


**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para esta pequeña historia para el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Sexy Style en la categoría de parejas crack** (AU donde Sesshōmaru sea compañero de clases de Kagura y que el profesor hable de las relaciones sexuales).

* * *

 **CAMBIOS EXTRAÑOS QUE HAY EN MÍ**

 _One!Shot_

A Sesshoumaru le desagradaba el hablar en público porque odiaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros —y hablar, en general—. Nadie pareció habérselo dicho a esa nueva y entusiasta profesora de historia que le puso de tarea una exposición sobre las Guerras Sino-Japonesas.

La pobre mujer no se retractó ni al escuchar al resto de los niños que se apiadaron de su alma si de alguna forma esa actividad terminaba avergonzándolo. Todos ellos tenían presente la ocasión cuando su hermano menor ensució su uniforme con lodo el día de la fotografía escolar. Ni siquiera el contar con un repuesto salvó a Inuyasha de ser encerrado en un salón y pasar la noche entera en la escuela.

Desde ese día, Sesshoumaru se aseguró aun más a su fama de intolerante; mientras que Inuyasha, con demasiada facilidad, relataba unas estremecedoras historias sobre una niña fantasma que vivía en el edificio.

El único consuelo del pequeño malvado fue que el tema no era tan desagradable y que la compañera que le asignaron fue Kagura.

Esa niña que se sentaba a su lado contaba con una complicada personalidad que le hacían parecer amargada, indiferente y un tanto rebelde para el gusto de los demás. Pero para Sesshoumaru eso no era un problema, pues se conformaba con el saber que ella no era una llorona, como el resto de las chicas que se quejaban por cosas tan simples como una mirada de fría indiferencia.

—Esfuérzate, Sesshoumaru —Kagura le dijo la tarde anterior cuando se reunieron para planear la exposición, con su típica actitud de lanzarle órdenes al mundo—. Debemos ganarle a Naraku a cualquier costo.

Su compañero de clases, el típico bicho raro que molestaba a todos, no se detuvo en señalar que su equipo estaba destinado al fracaso. La forma en que Kagura se aferró a lo contrario les llevó a apostar.

—No tienes por qué decírmelo —su orgullo también fue herido, así que Sesshoumaru le haría tragarse sus palabras una por una. La imagen mental de Naraku siendo derrotado le provocó una sonrisa tan maquiavélica que los niños más próximos a él interpretaron como un mal presagio.

Después de la clase de biología, el enfrentamiento daría comienzo.

Los mini humanos molestos se apresuraron a sentarse en sus pupitres cuando el profesor apareció en escena. Mushin, con sus pasos carentes de gracia y energía, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Después se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió el tema del día con letras grandes para que, hasta los que se sentaban en las últimas filas, fueran capaces de leerlo, lamentablemente.

Sesshoumaru estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre si era buena idea el representar un enfrentamiento entre ellos para ilustrar el tema, donde él interpretaría a China y Kagura a Japón —sin disfraces, muy a pesar de su emocionada madre que quería pegarle un mapa en la frente—. Por eso, lo que le llamó a levantar el rostro fue el silencio absoluto, un lujo del que no se podía permitir siendo parte de ese grupo ruidoso.

 _Reproducción humana._

Aunque pareciera imposible, el rostro del niño se puso más blanco que de costumbre.

 _«¿Qué cosa?»,_ pensó _,_ mientras abría y cerraba los ojos, creyendo que se había equivocado de alguna forma. Él se esperaba que hablaran sobre células, ecosistemas, plantas y animalitos de la pradera, no _eso_.

 _Evidentemente_ , él era listo. _Por supuesto_ que ya sabía al respecto. No por nada su madre disfrutaba de hacerle travesuras y deseaba ver qué tipo de reacciones graciosas podía hacer un rostro tan indiferente como el suyo —palabras textuales—. Por eso, él no necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo el impulso de pedirle al profesor que le dejara ir a la enfermería para librarse de semejante lección. Luego lo descartó inmediatamente al recordarse que eso era huir, las tácticas de un cobarde. En cambio, iniciar un incendio…

—Muy bien —Mushin se rascó detrás de la oreja antes de comenzar. Ni siquiera él se notaba muy emocionado al respecto—. ¿Quién sabe cómo… _se hacen los bebés_? —para un adulto sin mucho tacto como él, el suavizar sus palabras contaba como un gran avance.

Sorprendentemente, fue una chica quién levantó la mano, demasiado emocionada. Todo el grupo le prestó absoluta intención, con una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad, cautela e incomodidad. Aunque Sesshoumaru suponía que la mitad de sus compañeros eran idiotas así que debían desconocer el tema, al igual que la otra mitad que se esforzaba al menos por aparentar lo contrario.

Con tanta atención sobre ella, la niña habló en voz baja: —Mi mamá me dijo que los bebés son un regalo del cielo que se les otorga a una pareja feliz, pero es una especie de semilla que la mamá se debe comer. Entonces, de ahí brota el bebé. Y cuando es muy grande, van al hospital para sacarlo.

Sesshoumaru frunció la nariz; mientras que el profesor se quedó mudo a causa del cuento de hadas de Sara, una chica muy cercana a dejar la niñez. El que varias personas más asintieran al escuchar ese comentario le llevó al inicio de la estupefacción.

—No, no es así. En parte, pero no —volvió a corregirse, al no contar con muchas ganas de romper sus ilusiones—. No es por cigüeña, carta a París ni colinabos —los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par, incrédulos—. Ah, ¿por dónde empiezo? No pensé que supieran tan poco. Mi sobrino es menor que ustedes y es inesperadamente un experto.

Un alumno levantó la mano y le fue permitido el hablar.

—¿Su sobrino es el que le levanta la falda a las niñas de su clase y una vez a las profesoras?

Mushin abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, indeciso por no saber si negar a un familiar o aceptar la vergüenza.

—Tal vez —terminó por dejarlo ambiguo, por el bien de todos—. Como sea, comencemos con que los niños tiene «pene» y las niñas «vagina». Aunque no siempre es así —la censura de lo políticamente correcto le estaba matando. Sin embargo su mayor preocupación fue el rostro escandalizado de las niñas—. Busquen las ilustraciones en sus libros en la página 53.

Con movimientos pausados, Sesshoumaru tomó su libro de biología y buscó la dichosa página. Ahí, coloreados de forma discreta, se encontraban ilustrados los dos tipos de órganos con sus descripciones. Tantas diferencias. En todo caso, ¿a él qué le interesaba lo que había bajo la falda de las mujeres y qué tenía que ver con la clase?

—¡Santo niño! —se escuchó un grito repentino que rompió el silencio causado por el shock colectivo. Menoumaru, generalmente distanciado del resto, se convirtió por única vez en la voz del pueblo.

—Les dije que la 53. No se pongan a hojear por su cuenta —Mushin reprendió al curioso, pero lo único que logró fue llamar la atención de otros, quienes imitaron al muchacho.

Incluso Sesshoumaru no pudo resistirse a voltear la página donde se topó con una pintura muy extraña. Con una pareja de cientos de años atrás, semidesnuda, besándose y... Esa no era la ilustración de una batalla, ninguna que él conociera.

El arte de Japón era peculiar.

—¿Por qué están… _pegados_? —Sara, la niña que removía todas las semillas de su fruta antes de comerla, por si acaso, ya no sería la misma desde ese día.

—Vamos a eso. No se adelanten —el profesor agitó la cabeza.

—¿Esto es legal? —a su lado, Kagura se mostró más violenta que avergonzada. Si estaba en planes de boicotear la clase, Sesshoumaru estaría dispuesto a unírsele.

—Está en el temario, así que olviden su idea de demandarme. Sólo vayamos a ello —el profesor arruinó nuevamente sus planes, por lo que Sesshoumaru, retomando sus opciones drásticas, buscó en su mochila algún fósforo.

Lamentablemente, no tenía ninguno —como debía ser— y sus lápices de colores no soltaban chispas a pesar de cuánto los frotara entre sí. El niño tuvo que tragarse su frustración y escuchar, sólo esperando que el reloj se moviera rápido.

—Bien, a esta edad comenzarán a _cambiar_ —adelantándose a su grupo, Mushin agregó—: Y no me refiero simplemente a que crecerán y no, nada tan loco como orejas de gato o parecido —adiós a los sueños de Toran, maniática fan de los felinos—. En sí, se volverán cada vez más adultos, con todo lo que conlleva. Barba, hombros anchos o caderas y pechos. Y mucho vello. Mucho.

—Pero usted está calvo —Byakuya no desperdició la oportunidad.

—Un punto menos —el niño ni se inmutó al respecto—. Sus cuerpos se estarán preparando para reproducirse. La causa de ello serán las hormonas alborotadas que los volverán locos. En menos de dos años estarán babeando por alguna niña que les guste, haciendo locuras para llamar su atención, preocupados por su cuerpo y por conocer otros más _íntimamente_. Qué recuerdos.

—¡Qué asco! —entre gestos dramatizados de vomito y cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

Mushin sonrió, por fin sintiéndose superior al resto.

—Ahora les parece así, pero no en poco tiempo. Sus cuerpos actuarán por cuenta propia y no podrán evitarlo.

Nuestro antihéroe llegó a la conclusión de que eso sonaba como una película de terror. También, su deseo de crecer disminuyó drásticamente.

En el fondo del salón, Naraku y su pandilla soltaban risas, como mofándose del desconcierto de sus compañeros.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a creer que su pensamiento de que el extraño tráfico de revistas que ese grupo hacía a la hora del receso no significaba que Naraku era pobre y vendía cosas por catálogo. Si estaba en lo cierto, Miroku —ese enano, amigo del incompetente de su hermano menor— era un peligro para la sociedad a pesar de sus nueve años.

Con tal discurso sobre cambios en la adolescencia, los ojos de los alumnos fueron de un lado al otro, pensando erróneamente que eran «discretos» en su peculiar observación de campo. Lo único que podíamos alabar fue la sincronización que se demostró, digna de radar, cuando fue localizada la niña que más adelantaba estaba en eso del desarrollo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la afectada se levantó sobre su silla y confrontó a los curiosos de la mejor forma que encontró: con violencia.

—¡Qué miran, depravados?!

—¡Suelta esas tijeras, Yura! —Mushin actuó lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando a Yura cuando intentó saltar de una mesa a otra.

—¡Suélteme! —la niña dio patadas todo su trayecto hasta que fue colocada en el asiento de la esquina, el del castigo.

En medio del escándalo, el borrador de Kagura rodó hasta los pies de Sesshoumaru. Ésta intentó recuperarlo extendiendo su brazo, pero le fue imposible, así que soltó un bufido irritado.

Al niño, con la mente cansada, ya lo menos que le interesaba era el mantener su imagen estoica. Se inclinó para recoger el borrador y se lo ofreció a su dueña, quien tenía un «gracias» reservado en sus labios.

La anteriormente serena voz de Koyuki, la chica seria de la clase, se superpuso al resto: —Pero si me tocan… ¿Tendré un hijo?

Por más absurdo que sonara, el par no pudo evitar soltar el borrador violentamente. Después colocaron sus manos sobre su mesa, lo más lejos que pudieron de cualquier contacto humano.

—¿Alguna duda? —Mushin les prestó atención. En realidad, toda la clase les observó por un buen rato.

—Claro que no —Sesshoumaru soltó, rudo. En su rostro malhumorado estaba claro el mensaje.

El profesor siguió con la agonía, porque aún no terminaba: —No tanto así, pero depende. Ahora sí es el momento de ver la hoja siguiente —nuevamente se encontraron con el grabado indecente—. Ahí lo tienen. Ese es el proceso por el que cada uno de nosotros fuimos creados.

El silencio dijo más que las palabras cuando llegó el momento en que los ojos fueron abiertos para cada uno, hasta Sesshoumaru, con su sus pupilas dilatadas y aspecto de niño zombie. No lo aparentaba, pero en el fondo estaba gritando.

 _«¡¿Cómo que no nacen después de un sacrificio humano?!»_

Su madre le había dicho que un humano se creaba después de que un hombre y una mujer se enfrentaban a otra persona hasta derrotarla y bañarse en su sangre. Una vida tiene que pagarse con una muerte, era lógico. Por eso, ¿qué tipo de coherencia existía en _unirse_ con alguien? ¿Para qué la gente quería hacer tal cosa si el simple hecho de compartir el mismo oxígeno con esos estúpidos resultaba desagradable?

Sesshoumaru se sintió tan aliviado como Mushin cuando escucharon que sonaba la campana que indicaba el cambio de clases.

—¡Listo! Nadie puede decir que no cubrimos el tema. Para mayor información, consulten _Google_ —después el profesor partió, murmurando molesto sobre los padres de familia que sólo dificultaban su trabajo. Ignoró completamente los gritos de Jakotsu, quien le preguntaba qué demonios iba a pasar con él al crecer.

Al entrar, la profesora de historia se encontró con un desastre, las secuelas del descubrimiento que jamás pidieron saber: los chicos y las chicas se dividieron con sus respectivos congéneres, dejando una fila de pupitres libres como división, lugar donde terminó sentándose Jakotsu a falta de información. No habría que sentir pena por él, ya que estaba haciendo planes para utilizar un lugar diferente dependiendo el día de la semana, cobrar renta y extender sus territorios.

Pero la paz causada por un trauma no pospuso la exposición que fue olvidada por un buen rato. Las voces de los alumnos fueron de la impulsividad a un tono que a penas se escuchaba, y quizás estaba de más el decir que su enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo fue eliminado de sus planes.

Al final, como era de esperarse, Kagura tuvo que pagarle los almuerzos a Naraku por un todo un mes, pero jamás se lo recriminó a Sesshoumaru.

Ninguno de los dos se vio a los ojos por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 _Y, desde ese día, Mushin se volvió alcohólico. ¿Utilicé como título una canción de Toy Story que al mismo tiempo es un meme? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué? Porque puedo (:B). Era eso o llamarlo «Cosas de pubertos», y pues como que no quedaba muy bien que digamos._

 _En las clases en las que vi ese tema hace muuucho tiempo, recuerdo a gente o muy callada o risitas, mientras que yo asentía como si en verdad comprendiera (algo que pasó hasta que tuve unos trece años, más o menos), y en Japón no les explican nada, así que todo esto se entremezcló (aunque, supongo que en la comedia a veces el realismo sale sobrando)._

 _¡Feliz Navidad a Sexy Style, en donde quiera que estés! Y a ustedes también. Espero que hayan disfrutado este diminuto oneshot y, si lo hicieron, pueden ir al link que está en mi perfil para votar por él (o cualquier otra historia que les haya agradado). Les saluda Loops, duendecillo de la salud sexual (L)._


End file.
